To The Soldier In Another Time
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Lieutenant General Mills and Sergeant Cassidy make it home after an attack but with the Lieutenant's curiosity peaking at who her son's biological mother can be. Though with Neal Cassidy by her side she had a connection the the biological mother to her son and order's Neal to find her not wanting to risk what her son might find when he became curious of who his mother really is.
1. To The Soldier In Another Time

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a long while especially since my best guy friend will be deployed soon I figured why not make a story based off of Swan Queen and Neal and Regina actually being best friends? I wanted to tell this story and dedicate it to my friend being deployed and just wish him the best because I'm gonna miss him and this is my gift to him and all of you that have family, friends, or a loved one in the army, navy, national guard, marines, airforce, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the character's.**

* * *

"Get down! Get down!" The man wearing a dirty camo clothing yelled from the other side to the other woman on the other end of the truck. The the rpg hit the car beside the marine truck both soldiers were in, throwing the truck into a roll, and causing it to hit a tree, "Regina?" The man mumbled as he held his bloody head, his vision a blur, nothing coming to him just yet, besides the ringing in his ears, his hands wore his blood, and he wore a nasty wound down his cheek. "Lieutenant General!"

Regina awoke from her small nap of the attack "Neal Cassidy I can hear you loud and clear," she touched her head a bit of blood stained her hand "I am going to kill the mother fucker who hurt me though." Neal only smiled proud that they yet again escape death and because somehow some way Regina sounded calm and it calmed him, yet when she didn't respond it made him restless because she was his child's adoptive mother. And he protected her whether she needed it or not _"We'll be back sometime soon baby," Regina told Henry as her and Neal stood in front of the little camera as they skyped with their child "now say goodnight to your father Henry it's past your bedtime." the four year old smiled and blew a kiss as his mother. The light in his eyes never disappearing, this was a side of Regina that wasn't shown to her soldier's not because she had a private life but because they needed her to be strong._

" _Daddy," Those light brown eyes looked over to the man that was growing old with small grey hairs in his beard and a few streaks in his hair. Though his color stayed, brown as his son's eyes "promise me to protect mommy from the bad guys okay?"_

" _I promise on my life Henry your mommy will be safe in my hands," The brunette and the man weren't as close but they dealt with it for Henry "now go to sleep Henry Mills if not when we get home you will not get a present." In an instant the boy said his goodnight and his grandma said her goodbye's and they signed off "Why did you promise him that?" Regina watched the man with a worried look "Neal?"_

" _Because just as much as I am his father you are his mother and I will do anything he says and if he says jump, I'll jump, he says to protect you, well god damn I'll take the bullet so he can keep you as well, and I won't see my son motherless. I know how that is." He walked off not saying another word, grabbing his rifle on the way out "We should get going boss."_

"Come get up," Neal rushed her "get to the woods Regina now." He was quickly running out of ammo and watched as she held her side and he went over to it putting much pressure on it "We have to get moving come on 'Gina," he huffed throwing her arm over his shoulder taking most of her weight and dragging them into the woods away from the danger and had already been walking a long distance "okay brake maybe we can get this cleaned up." Neal set her down carefully and got into his bag pulling out his kit "Pull up your shirt," easily the brunette pulled her shirt up to top of her ribs as he began cleaning the wound "you know out of the two of us you are always getting the scars." He teased her playfully and finished up quickly wrapping her in the gauze "Are you going to be able to keep moving? The next safe house isn't for another two or three miles and our radio was blown up along with our Jeep."

"I'll make it," Regina huffed putting her wait on the AK 47 she was armed with taking a deep breath hurt but it helped lessen the pain a small bit "we need to get moving before they even think to catch up with us Sergeant Cassidy." Neal nodded tossing his own backpack over his shoulder and looked ahead "Care for a walk Lieutenant?" he smiled and helped her the first few steps into before she sucked up the pain like she had always done and led the way. "Neal mind if I can ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead,"

"I know it's off topic," she looked over her shoulder over the father of her child "but what ever happened to Henry's biological mother?"

"Well she resides in New York as a Homicide detective well known agent too."

"Have you even tried contacting her?"

"Gina' if you knew our past she wouldn't want to see my face ever again I lost her trust in the worst way ever but I've wanted too; for Henry's sake I know soon he's going to want to know her not that the boy doesn't love you."

"Just like every orphan he wants to know why," Regina stated and Neal nodded "when we get home we should look for her."

"Why? She's fine in her life why do you want to even mess with her?"

"Maybe I'd like to know where my son came from Neal," Regina quipped "and sooner or later Henry will be looking for her I rather know her first before he's old enough to even look for her. What's her name anyway Neal?"

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Locate her when we get back to base Neal," Regina quickly gave the order "and once we get back to base we'll be going on leave I miss our son."

"Are you even sure Regina?"

Regina stopped to look at her best friend "I'm sure Neal."

"Fine let's get moving we need to get home to our son," Neal smiled and Regina nodded as they picked up their pace "so Emma? I'm not saying anything about her being a bad influence but you're going to meet a stranger Regina."

"You aren't though Neal so I know just a bit more about this Emma," Regina stated and took in the surroundings but it was all dessert "you're my advantage on knowing Emma and if you say she isn't as bad a I might think then that is enough for me. "

"Thanks for at least trusting me that much then Regina,"

"You are the father to my child in order for use to even get along there has to be some kind of trust between us and mutual like."

Neal smiled shaking his head "Mutual like? Regina you sound so formal you know I'm your family through what we've been through and what we have seen together you're like my sister that I never had so don't go saying that we are family through Henry and our trust and love for each other."

"I hate you Neal Cassidy."

"I love you too; Regina Mills." The brunette smiled and shook her head


	2. Stronger

Regina sat in her living room of her home with Henry and Neal though anyone could quickly notice how lost in her thoughts she was and it felt great for having to be back home away from the war. With time to have a thought to herself for a small moment _"Regina!" The bullet had grazed her side causing her to double over her eyes landing on Neal as a bullet entered his arm in one end and out the other. It had been the first time both the soldier's had ever been cornered or even taken as prisoners of war both had been missing for over a couple months enduring months of torture. Endless futile of not giving information to the enemy the best part that their enemies did love was shooting Regina in front of Neal but because that was the woman that raised his son. The woman that took care of him when Neal couldn't and he felt responsible enough for their capture "You son of bitches will burn in fucking hell!" he roared out as they held him one of the men even began dragging his dagger between the valley of her breasts causing Regina to hiss out of pain snapping at her intruder. "Fiesty one," The man grinned clearly enjoying the pain to Neal and the pain to the brunette beauty in front of him"I wonder how she's like in bed." The men behind the leader began chuckling and encouraging their leader and Neal's eye's bulged and so had Regina but kept her poker face not wanting to show the emotion._

 _"Stay away from her," Neal growled out "I'll kill you motherfucker."_

 _"Men tie him down and leave he's going to watch as I take her," The man grinned unbuckling his belt and his soldiers followed his order's. Chaining Neal down facing their leader and Regina "I'm going to show you who the real man is." Lowly he chuckled tugging on Regina's chin pulling her mouth towards his shaft "I'm sure you'll enjoy it love," he shoved his member in her mouth forcefully as she gagged "take it like the bitch you are."_

 _"Son of a bitch! I'll kill you slowly! Stop!" Neal growled as the man laughed tossing Regina back and undoing her bonds a mistake on his end but Regina hadn't acted yet as he backed her up against a wall. He wrapped her legs forcefully around his waist a he took her but Regina went for his dagger and quickly stabbed him to death, but a bullet whisked by made to had target her and instead Neal had thrown himself at the soldier to curve the bullet away from her._

"Regina come on," Neal whisked "come back from it you're here, you're okay,' we're home."

Regina had blacked out once again into one of her flashbacks sitting upright looking at Neal "Where's Henry?"

"I sent him outside I noticed that you started to shake and I had to figure it was one of your flashback you okay?" Regina nodded "If you say so if you need a break tell me and I can get Henry out of the house for a little bit so you can breath," The brunette shook her head 'no' "good news I found the unit or division that Emma is working wasn't hard to find her not that she's well known. When do you want to head down to the precinct I informed the Chief we'd visit soon."

"Think we could stop by this afternoon?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem let's go catch some lunch first then head out afterwards I'll let him know on our way to grab lunch. Will be leaving Henry with your mother and father?"

"They've been wanting to see them so I think it's a good idea until I fully get to know Emma I don't want to get Henry's hopes up because Emma might not want him and I don't want him to get hurt."

"She wouldn't hurt him but I understand we should get going Henry is waiting for us," Regina grabbed the keys to her Mercedes and Neal followed behind her "she's not going to be happy to see me so whatever happens Regina don't do anything stupid."

"I'll behave this once,"

After lunch the two had headed out to the precinct having left Henry at his grandparents house though the brunette was already doubting her decision now. "Lieutenant General Mills, Sergeant Cassidy please take a seat," The light skinned man motion with a smile towards the both of them "we haven't officially met Lieutenant Mills I'm Chief Hood, or you can call me Robin. What can I do for you both today?"

"Robin you don't have to be so formal with us this is Regina we're actually not here on business but…."

Regina quickly cut off Neal giving the Chief a smile in return "We are here to see Emma, Emma Swan,"

"Ahh well that's something I didn't think you'd two be here for a visit for way different than I expected I hope you two aren't here to recruit her she's one of the best that I have." Robin joked and nodded towards Neal "I know Neal but I didn't know Regina before and I can bring her in here for you two if you'd like to talk privately I can show you two to the briefing room and take her in there."

"That'd be great Robin just tell her though that Regina would like to see her do not mention my name yea?"

"I figured as much Emma isn't much of an open book but from what you've told me and what she has I know not to mention your name Neal."

"Thanks Robin,"

"You two can follow Emma right now is in the bull pen with the guys," Robin motioned to the briefing room as he opened the two allowing them in "just take a seat and I'll have her here in a minute." Regina was left with Neal in the briefing room with Neal "Should I be expecting anything to happen?"

"Maybe,"

Not even a minute later a blonde haired beauty walked into the door and Regina took all of her in, from her muscles, to the blonde tresses falling onto her shoulders, the clothes she wore, and lastly those emerald pools that put you into a trance. The blonde quickly broke it as her fist connected with Neal's jaw causing him to lose his balance and fall from his chair "I ought to beat the living shit out of you for what you did to me Neal Cassidy," Emma growled out not even noticing the brunette at all her want for hurting Neal blinding her "you left me there to go down for your fucking crime. Your. fucking. crime."


	3. Attention

Regina coughed letting her presence be known to the blonde homicide detective "As much as you'd like that I'm sure murdering is illegal in all fifty states now if you don't mind. I'm Regina Mills..,"

"I know who you are," Emma snapped watching as Neal stood back up "I've heard about you but I want to know what you both want especially him."

"Fuck Emma you still have that mean right hook," Neal rubbed his jaw "we're not here on business Regina here adopted the son you gave up ten years ago while in the pen." He quickly stated and looked at Regina "I met her when I got into the Navy and put under her wing I found out she had a kid the rest she told me."

"It was suppose to be a closed adoption."

"Legally yes," Regina looked at Emma "but I do know that if Henry was happy enough to know his father that sooner or later he'd be looking for you. I'd rather have found you first and actually get to know you before my son could think of it and I wanted to make sure…"

"That I wasn't a low life?"

"Something like that either way I gave Neal the choice to be in Henry's life and I just figured you'd might want the same I know giving Henry up without a choice could have been hard on you then." Regina watched quickly as Emma clenched her jaw "I also would like to get to know you Neal and I have been discharged from the Navy for a bit and have all the time in the world."

"So you're giving me the chance to get to know Henry? The kid I gave up ten years ago and not even questioned why I gave him up?"

"Well from what I know now," Regina glared at Neal who squirmed under her glare giving her attention back to Emma "I know you aren't a low life and I know it was not your choice to be put in the place you were. And I knew if you had the chance you would have kept Henry but you had not once chance and nothing to give him so you gave him…"

"His best chance because I knew I couldn't give it to him even after I got out of the pen it took me the longest to get where I am now," Emma stated and looked to Neal then Regina "okay I accept. On one condition. Why did you do it Neal?"

Neal sighed and looked to Emma knowing he'd had to give her the explanation sooner or later "Do you remember Lily?"

"My foster sister?"

Neal nodded "Well Lily contacted me told me that she wanted you to get out of the business of being a con and stealing and said to set you up. Lily figured that after that you'd screw your head on right and get a better life for yourself and because I wasn't much of a better influence on you then I already was."

"So you listened to my sister?"

"Yes I did because look at us," Neal growled out pointing to her then himself "we became better if we had stayed together Emma you would have destroyed me and I would have destroyed you. I know you had to sacrifice Henry but it was for the best and for you..,"

"The best! You don't get to decide what's best for me Neal,"

"I know that now Emma but I don't regret what I did but I apologize sincerely for hurting you and causing the pain I did."

Emma sighed and looked to the brunette who had stayed quiet throughout their little jump into the past "When can I meet him?"

"Tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Sounds fine to me,"

"8'o clock sharp at the IHop three blocks from here it'll make it easier for you to come into work tomorrow after that meeting we can decide what comes next?"

"Sounds great and Regina," Emma gave her a smile "pleasure meeting you." she looked to Neal who was still rubbing at his now bruised jaw "Sorry Neal I'll see you two tomorrow morning then ." Emma led them out and said their goodbye's though she was quick to doubt herself plopping down in her chair at her desk with her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"How'd the little meeting go Detective Swan?"

"Better than I thought," Emma took a breath looking up to Robin "did you know they were stopping by?"

Robin nodded "I knew for the longest since Neal started his search at first he told me it was because he had business but then when he walked in with Lieutenant Mills I knew that they were both here because of her kid." He smiled "I'm glad though that you are getting another chance Emma you more than deserve it you're the best detective that I have."

"Thanks Robin,"

"So Regina has a gorgeous body huh?" Robin grinned as Emma flushed red in her cheeks knowing that she may have noticed that about the brunette. Regina Mills is a legend along with Neal and well known in the precinct but with Emma also being their star player and just as much as a legend. Emma besides Robin Hood's adventures on the field, Emma was the talk of the city and well known and closed more cases than any detective known to the city.

"Shut up Robin," Emma pushed at him "what time do you want me in tomorrow morning?"

"Take the day off Emma but you'll be on call if I need you but it's been a quiet week besides the occasional robbery and all if anything I have Detective Nolan and his sister along with Jones and Blanchard."

"Thanks Robin," Emma smiled grabbing her red leather jacket ready to head home for the night "I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Bright and early Detective Swan,"

"Later Chief Hood." Emma Swan began doubting this whole thing a habit she did when she worried something might go wrong and something like this could go very wrong for her and it could either complete her or change her altogether and that scared her the most. The mother of the child she had given up, along with Neal, had sought her out because the woman figured to find her first before her son, their son, start to doubt where he came from and who he truly was. The blonde detective was now in for the ride and there was no going back or getting off she had just willingly changed her life either for the greater good or for the greater evil and she was going to accept whatever came her way.

"Mary Margret I'm home," Emma yelled through out their flat studio home her roommate and her could buy or have better though they had lived in this flat studio for awhile and the studio was more than big enough for the both of them. Holding four rooms, a rather large kitchen and dinning room, with a spacious living room. "I've got some news."

Mary Margret smiled as she had popped up from the kitchen "Well then come over here and tell me about it I'm almost done with dinner David should be home from the office in a bit how'd your day at work go?" David was also their other roommate and Mary Margret's former boyfriend who was also living with them and worked as architecture business guy who had more than enough money but rather and spend his days with Mary. Emma never minded they never disrespected her and never made her uncomfortable. David was like Emma's brother and close friend who have more than a lot in common and both very much understood each other and Mary was happy that they had their own little family within each other.

"Good guess who came by for a surprise visit?"

"Neal Cassidy?"

"Lucky guess not only him Lieutenant General Mills apparently they are both partner's in the the Navy and as well best friends recently got home and she is the adoptive mother of the son I gave up while I was in the pen."

"Emma! That's great news!"

Emma smiled "Yea I got to sock one to Neal and Regina wants me to meet Henry,"

"Henry is a great name and Emma behave Robin could have suspended you for that," Mary warned her best friend cocking a brow at her "though I doubt he did either way that is great when were you going to meet with them?"

"Tomorrow morning if that goes good Regina, Neal, and I are going to talk about what happens next."

"It'll be great Emma maybe I can meet Regina and Neal we'll have our own little family!" Mary squealed "It's going to be amazing!"

Emma smiled and shook her head at the pixie haired woman "Calm down Mary Margret you are more excited than I am,"

"Well of course! That means we have more people over for all the holidays!"

If anyone knew Mary Margret they'd know she was a big family person, family meant the most, and in both Emma and Mary Margret's book family came first. "We'll see what happens for now what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."


	4. Interruptions

_A/N: So I never thought of continuing this story since I didn't get so many views and my main concentration is on Love Emergency, but I figured with the one reviewer I got, you deserved this installemnent, and for it to continue. And well here it is! I will be continuing it whether it get's views or reviews and help me as well to take some time off from Love Emergency which I currently put on hold for a minute. I do have a chapter to put up for Love Emergency which will be up either later on tonight or in the morning. Thank you guys!_

* * *

Emma was dressed in a black long sleeved v-neck, dark blue jeans, along with black combat boots, she put on her hollister then rested her gun, though not before checking there was not a bullet in the chamber and on safety, she threw on her red leather jacket as she fixed her long blonde tresses on her shoulder. Looking over to the timer on the stove it read **7:10 AM** and headed out grabbing the keys to her harley davidson fatboy, fully black, and one of her babies, she'd had taken the bug but it was a nice day out to take out Death (named the motorcycle after one of the four horses from the book of revelations). The blonde quickly zoomed through traffic making it to the IHOP by **7:58 AM** grinning happily she parked the motorcycle fixing her helmet hair, shoving her stormtrooper helmet in her motorcycle backpack, slinging the bag over her shoulder and walking inside quickly spotting Neal waving her over. Emma clutched her jaw she didn't hold grudges but this one against Neal she did even after he had apologized though she knew she'd have to move on because Emma knew she'd be seeing a lot more of him then she would want. Regina and Henry didn't seem to be at the table but it gave her time to get herself together before she'd have to face the kid and his mother.

"Where's your friend and the kid?" Emma asked as she slid into the opposite booth from Neal setting her backpack under the table. Neal smiled "Went to the vehicle Henry forgot to grab his comic book something about wanting to show you," he looked toward the bag that she had put away and notice the woman was carrying her firearm and badge "I see Chief has you always at the ready?"

"He gave me the day off but said I was on call and I'm more than likely going to be called onto a case there have been gang wars and some murder's happening and he only has my partner Nolan and Blanchard on the case along with Jones not many detectives so I'm expecting some kind of call today."

Neal nodded noting the changes about the woman he use to be in love with sighing he relaxed against the booth "Well how's Robin's kid been?" He used to be around Robin just as much Emma had somewhere toward the end even became family but had drifted since he had gotten deployed and Robin busy with running a precinct.

"You mean Roland?" Neal nodded at Emma "He's been well especially with as much as he and Robin do seeing as he's a single parent but Roland's grown a lot how's the Navy?"

"Well as good as being shot at is," Neal stated as he seen Regina and Henry entering he got up though Emma stayed seated not knowing who was going to sit where though she didn't mind anything "find it?"

"Yea!" Henry squealed and for the first time his and Emma's eyes met, they stared as if they were reading deeply into each other's eye's, trying to figure out if one of them are dangerous. Emma took a deep breath as she had stood and kneeled before Henry giving him her hand "Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Emma." Henry only smiled wrapping his arms around the woman's neck and hugged her tightly, Emma looked up to Regina as her emerald pools held threatening tears, and hugged onto Henry for dear life. Emma cleared her throat pulling herself together as she backed away from the boy and looked to the comic book "I actually have a golden edition 30th anniversary of spider man with me," she hummed as Henry took the seat beside her in the booth as Regina took a seat beside Neal "maybe I can lend it to you?"

"Really?! Thanks Emma." He grinned Regina watched Henry and his biological mother just continuously talk about comic books and as if they weren't strangers. It had actually taken Henry time to get use to Neal and she was wondering why it was so easy for Emma "Are you all ready to order?" The waitress asked and Regina merely nodded "I'll have just a salad with apples and the usual for Henry please.."

"I'll have two waffles, a side of bacon, and scrambled eggs." Neal stated to the waitress and Emma looked to the waitress noticing to have been one of her one night stands though cooly played it off " This will be on a separate ticket…."

"No it won't madam I'll be paying the ticket," Neal stated as Emma shot him daggers "we asked you to come therefore we are paying Emma so suck it up."

"I'll have a side of bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and two waffles," Emma grounded her jaw but she said nothing because she had yet not to risk anything though her phone quickly began to ring "excuse me a moment will you." She walked off looking to the caller I.D. noticing it was Robin she quickly answered "Chief."

"I know I said you had the day off but I need you in once you finish breakfast, I've got two recent homicides happened in downtown," Robin held back his own tears, Emma was like a sister to him, and his sons only Aunt "take your time having breakfast and I will see you once you arrived the scene won't be clean for another hour or two alright?"

Emma had looked into the restaurant where Regina, Henry, and Neal are laughing like a family, a family she should have had, yet could do nothing about. "I'm on my way let me dismiss myself…"

"Emma no," Robin sighed as he rubbed at his right temple "you just got a chance with your son I don't want that to be taken from you…"

"Neal took it away the moment I was put down for his crime!" Emma shouted into the phone "It doesn't matter at least not now it's my job to find this killer and I'm sure somebodies parents are already waiting for the news. Who is on scene?"

Robin sighed knowing how stubborn Emma is and could do nothing really to stop it "Daniel is on scene and waiting on you he knows you will be a minute unless you want me to send Jones or Midas to back him up." Daniel is the only partner Emma cared to work with besides David or Mary Margret, Margret usually stayed in the office since she was their media liaison, unless they were on a raid, she couldn't work with Killian or Kathryn, as much it depended with the other blonde haired woman. Partners usually consisted of Emma and Daniel, Killian and Mary, and David and Kathryn. "No, give me a couple of minutes and let Daniel know." The line went dead as Emma hung up the phone and she walked back inside grabbing her bag with curious eyes coming from both Neal and Regina "What's wrong?"

"Two homicides downtown," Emma stated as she pulled out her wallet and laid enough money to pay for her meals and the other three meals as well "it needs my full attention so I am sorry for leaving but I have to go there is only one Detective down there." Emma dug in her bag again as she pulled out the comic book for Henry and handed it to him "Take care of it kid, I'll see you around okay?"

"Thanks Emma!" Henry hugged her tightly although a bit sad the other woman had to go he understood because of his mother and Neal. "Maybe some other time if not it's fine you both know where to find me anyway." Emma began walking away as she pulled out her helmet and put it on as she revved the engine to her motorcycle and heading into the busiest part of the city. Dodging traffic. And made it with ease to the scene as she parked behind Daniel's vehicle, she tossed her bag and helmet in his vehicle before locking it, opening her leather jacket to display her badge."Detective Swan," Daniel gave her a soft smile, both were best friends, and even a bit more at a time but it died down when they realize what they actually were "female and infant, throats slit open as they were asleep, the mother recently moved here to start over according to the husband."

Emma nodded "Evidence? And does the husband have an alibi?" Daniel handed her photos and the weapon of murder that was encased in an evidence bag "Husband was working the graveyard shift when he was let off early and found signs of forced entry, first thing he did was check on his wife and child, that's when we got the call this morning."

"Any witness's? Daniel shook his head "Alright and any family in town we will have to be speaking too?"

"None that are, the husband already called her parents and informed them, they will be down later on during the week. We do have DNA, blood, I already had it sent to the lab on put on priority notice."

Emma smiled "Great, have you called Mary? We need to get the media out of here and everything cleaned up." Daniel nodded as he took off to get that fixed as Emma's phone began to ring "Detective Swan speaking."

"Swan, it's Regina Mills," Emma looked around as she watched the scene and the media snapping pictures before she turned and walked to somewhere to get a bit more privacy "Mills, how may I be of service?"

"You left of this morning for work which is understood but I'd like to talk with you, without Neal and Henry."

"What for? If I may ask."

"Another chance at seeing Henry and this is for me getting to know you, do you know when you are getting off or when you will be free?"

"With the case I have at the moment and the small lead I have I might be done tomorrow but we can have drinks at my loft if you'd like to join a stranger for drinks that is?" Emma's flirty tone dripped a small bit although knowing she shouldn't since this was the mother of her child and the legendary Mills. This also was Emma, risk taking, smart, flirty, Emma Swan.

"Send me an address and I will see you later on tonight." The line went dead and it made Emma grinned but she shook her head and saved the number under _Her Highness_ "Emma, we have a witness I'll take them back to the station and meet you back there, Robin called as well, and said he wanted to talk with you once we both get back." Emma nodded as she grabbed her helmet from her bike and put it on as Daniel got into his vehicle with the witness, female witness, in his passenger seat, and she followed them back to the station. "You go ahead and start Daniel," Daniel nodded as he led the witness to his office and she went toward Robin's "you want to see me Chief?"

"You left this morning and left me to deal with Regina Mills, and I can charm my way with women, I tried with her, she chewed my head off when I called you in for the homicide." Robin spoke as his arms crossed over his chest and Emma grinned as she sat in front of him "You are a troublesome woman, Emma Swan. Anyway i gave her your number as she was persistent about it and you will have the weekend off on her orders and mine you do need the small vacation. Close this homicide case and you will be off the end of this week to get it done is enough time right?"

"I will get it done Chief don't worry and sorry for getting you chewed out."

"Your like my younger sister Emma," Robin smiled as the blonde stood only about nose height to him "I would take a beating and a bullet from you even if it's from a woman. I also think you have this woman," he put his pinky up and Emma swatted it away "I'm only playing but if it gets serious and I mean serious she's getting the talk from me."

"I don't think it will she's the mother of my son and I think her and Neal are an item anyway…"

"They tried from what Neal has told me," Robin said as she sat on the edge of his desk "didn't happen apparently her tastes lie on the other side of the spectrum and don't give up Emma you deserve happiness either with her or any other woman. Nwo get back to work." Robin shooed her away and Emma shook her head as she made her way out of his off and toward Daniel's office.

The witness helped, all Daniel and Emma knew was that the unsub is a male, and the timing was around midnight to two am, husband found them around three, arriving from work early. "Take it easy Emma and get some sleep," Daniel stated as he tossed her, her backpack from the back of his vehicle where she had tossed it earlier "we can go over the files and photos in the morning we should also be getting the results for the blood sample in the morning."

"Thanks Daniel," Emma strapped her backpack as she looked to him "goodnight and take it easy as well see you in the morning." Her helmet went on and out of pure habit revved the engine before taking it off and not taking long to make it toward her loft that was close to the same IHOP she was at with Neal, Regina, and Henry. She killed the engine and took off her helmet and putting it into the backpack, taking out the bike cover from the pocket of her baby and covering her fully. Emma took out her loft keys as she was also texting Regina the address and got a _On my way_ from her son's mother, making it into her somewhat empty loft, which contain a black sofa, love seat, and her console along with a flat screen tv, for when she had the time to play.

Her phone went off and it was Daniel as well as a knocking on her door started "Hey Daniel made it home safely?" Emma went over as she talked to Daniel over the bluetooth ear piece, with one hand on the handle of her gun, "Yeah made it home safely I'm going to assume you did as well?" Emma nodded but knew the male couldn't see it "Yeah I did but I know that's not why you called what's up?"

Emma looked into the eye hole and phone Regina in a power suit before opening the door for her "Gimme a sec Daniel," she spoke into the piece as Regina gave her a curious look "it's my partner if you want to take a seat in the living room go ahead did you want wine, beer, coke, or water?"

"I'll take a beer," Emma gave her a weird look "I like having a beer from time to time." Emma grinned as she pointed Regina in the direction of her living room as she locked her door and made her way into the kitchen "What's up?"

"For one, is that Regina Mills?"

"Yeah why?"

"Is she the one that adopted your son?"

"Yes now what's with the questions?"  
"I dated her back in high school before getting into the academy I never thought that would be the Regina you were talking about." Daniel sighed as he remember his and Regina's time together which was absolutely perfect but to Regina apparently it wasn't enough at all. "Anyway I got some tapes and videos from my Mary and I was going through them at the station and as soon as I got home I noticed there was a hooded male but I can't really get a description out of him at all."

"Well damn," Emma grabbed the beers "do you think that would be our guy?"

"I don't think so I mean who would make themselves vulnerable but not fully out there? We will be getting some results tomorrow but I put out an apb on this guy and I am having Jones and Midas track down some of the bystanders that were there this morning. Someone had to have seen this guy."

"Agreed well I have to charm my way into my sons life and I will be up for a bit going over the case if you find anything else call me. Swan out."

"Alright, Hawk out." The line went dead as Emma had returned to the living room with two beers in her hand and came around the sofa handing the open beer to the brunette "How's your case going, Emma?"

"We have two leads but they both have the biggest chance of leading my partner and I to a dead end," Emma stated as she had left the file on the coffee table when she had pulled the file out of her bag earlier to go over it "all we know is that it's a male who was either at the scene today or that might have been his accomplice but I won't know more till tomorrow or later tonight."

"Sounds tough well enough of that," Regina took a sip of her beer "I definitely didn't come here to talk about your case but about Henry."


End file.
